Missing Minion
by Kassolas
Summary: Megamind and Roxanne get Married, but when they get back from their honeymoon, Minion is gone! What happened to him, and how will they find him? this is set after the movie and my other story "Still Out There." Go read that before you read this. As you probably know, I don't own Megamind. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Hello! If you happen to be someone who was reading along as I wrote "Still Out There," please know that I don't think I will update as often as I did then, but we'll see. If you happen to be someone who has not read** **"Still Out There"** **at all, go do that right now!**

 **The title of this story is very alarming, but this first chapter is all fluff and happiness. Enjoy!**

Roxanne looked in the mirror at her dress, hardly believing it was real. This was it, the day she was getting married!

It had been three months since she, Megamind, and Minion had returned from pifflepaffila with ten other Sarylians and their minions. So much had happened. The other sarylians had been introduced into society and started work on various world improving projects, greatly enjoying their freedom. All but Nick and Cloe had moved to other cities, but everyone still kept in touch.

Megamind had been busy as well, with all the people being so interested in his recent expedition, as well as future possibilities for space travel. among these possibilities was the start of an idea to set up trading between earth and the inhabited planets he now knew about. He had to be careful, of course, with whom he shared this idea at present. The universe was suddenly a lot bigger than some of the humans would be ready for.

And of course, there were never ending questions to Megamind and Roxanne about Metro Man. How was it possible that he was alive? Why hadn't he come back? Etc. it was annoying, especially since Metro Man had left a video that answered all those questions. But when everything had been thoroughly explained and understood by all, the result was gratifying. Everyone who had continued to hate Megamind after he became the hero because of the "death" of Metro Man now knew the truth. Megamind hadn't killed Metro Man. Megamind received letter after letter of apology, and some even vowed never to forgive Metro Man for framing him like that.

And on top of all that going on, they somehow managed to plan a wedding within three months! That was mostly thanks to Minion. Roxanne was ready to recommend him to anyone getting married as an excellent coordinator… or baker or florist or tailor for that matter. But she doubted Minion would do any of that for anyone but her and Megamind, though he did seem to enjoy it. Either way, Roxanne was grateful to him. If it weren't for Minion, she would have gone insane in the first two weeks, and Megamind would have been worse.

Roxanne come out of her thoughts to the present as she realized there was one other person she had to thank for her sanity: Cloe. Growing up, Roxanne never really had anyone she could call a best friend. She had friends, but no one she cared a lot for or trusted. But in just three months, Cloe had truly become her best friend. Roxanne knew she wouldn't be Cloe's best friend, because she had her minion, but that was ok. Roxanne was happy to be Cloe's best human friend, and she was glad she had someone she could ask to be her maid of honor. Roxanne suddenly laughed out loud at the memory.

"What?" Cloe asked from behind Roxanne as she fluffed out the vail, making it look perfect.

"I was just remembering your face when I asked you to be my maid of honor." Roxanne replied. Cloe blushed. "What was it you said? 'There isn't honor in being a servant."

"How was I supposed to know what you meant?" Cloe said defensively, but she had a small smile too.

"You weren't! that was my bad. We got along so well together, I guess I forgot that we grew up on different planets and you would know nothing about our weird wedding traditions." Roxanne replied.

"I wouldn't say weird, just previously unknown to me." Cloe replied. "I truly am honored to stand by your side for this important day!"

"The honor is all mine" Roxanne replied in the sarylian language.

"wow, you've been practicing! I actually understood what you were attempting to say!"

"Hay!" Roxanne exclaimed, and they both burst out laughing.

After a minute, the laughter fit subsided and Cloe said. "Well you're ready! Let's go!"

Roxanne suddenly felt all the nervous butterflies at once. She hadn't been nervous at all a moment ago. "Nope, I'm not ready!" She said.

"Yes, you are, c'mon." Cloe said as she shoved Roxanne out the door. "this at least, is a tradition I can relate to, and trust me, once you're there with him, saying the promises of marriage, you won't be nervous anymore. Just happy."

"Roxanne took a deep breath. "You're right. I can do this. Let's go." She said determinedly, but she still looked a little nervous.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in a different room on the other side of the lair…_

"Minion I can't do this!" Megamind suddenly exclaimed after being silent for an unusual amount of time.

"What do you mean Sir?" Minion asked.

"I mean I can't do it! I'm genuinely scared!" Megamind answered.

"But being scared has never stopped you before. You've put your life in danger hundreds of times and been completely fine." Minion said in a matter of fact tone.

"Exactly Minion! Hundreds of times! This is the first and only time I'm doing this, and it happens to be the biggest event of my life! I just know I'm going to mess it all up!" Megamind replied.

"Sir, you can't mess it up…."

"Yes, I can! I could say the wrong words, or cause Roxanne to trip, or eat too much cake, or accidently remind the people that I used to be evil so they will all hate me again, or tear a hole in the fabric of reality, or…"

"Sir, calm down. None of that will happen. And even if it does, you'll still have miss Ritch… Roxanne."

"Or I could wake up back in prison and realize that this has all been a really good dream."

"well in that case you would still have me." Minion replied. "But, this isn't a dream, it's real and we have to get going soon or we'll be late."

Megamind seemed to calm down a little, but only for a moment. "But what if…"

"Stop it right there, Sir! I don't want you to think about that. Just think about miss… Roxanne." Minion paused. "Think about the sound of her laugh, or the way her eyes and teeth sparkle when she smiles, or the way her scales catch the sunlight…"

Megamind was starting to nod his head and smile, then suddenly stopped. "Uhh scales?" He questioned.

"Did I say scales?" Minion stammered, "I meant hair. Miss Ritchie's hair, that is." He ended with a nervous chuckle.

Megamind just stared at his friend with a knowing smile. He opened his mouth as if about to say something, then changed his mind. "Never mind, I'll bother you about it later. Right now, let's go! The sooner we leave the sooner I get to see Roxanne's smiling face again!"

Minion let out a breath. He had dodged a bullet, and also successfully calmed Megamind down.

* * *

Roxanne, Cloe, and Cloe's minion arrived at a large lakeside park in Cloe's hovercar. From the sky, they could see everything. The arbor at the front, the dancefloor and dining tables to the side. They saw Cloe's husband Nick directing the setting up of the chairs. He had been put in charge of the park set-up since Minion was too busy being the best man. It wasn't a hard Job, because all he had to do was tell the brainbots what to do, and that was fun.

Cloe waved to him and he waved back, then pointed to the large tent behind the chairs and started walking toward it. They parked behind the tent and went inside. Nick walked in from the other side, and walked over to meet them. "Wow, you look beautiful!" he said as he walked up. Though Roxanne was the bride, he wasn't talking to her. His eyes were on his wife, who was wearing a purple gown that was somehow still elegant even though the straps went up to a Sarylian style collar.

Cloe blushed purple. "And you look handsome! Though I am surprised. This morning when you left you were just wearing normal clothes."

Nick blushed as well. Yes. When I picked up the rest of the family from the airport this morning, my mother, like you, thought that I was dressed too casually for a wedding, so she dragged me to a local human store and made me rent a human suit. You really think it looks good?" Cloe nodded and smiled at him, but Roxanne inwardly laughed to herself. Even though had a human suit, he had the collar popped in a way that would look unprofessional on anyone that wasn't sarylian.

Nick cleared his throat, seeming to remember that Roxanne was there. "Anyway, sorry I had to make you come into the tent right away, but I'm under strict orders from Megamind's minion not to let the groom see the bride before the ceremony." He smiled teasingly at Roxanne as he added. "Or to let the bride see the groom."

Roxanne rolled her eyes "I know, I know!" when Minion had started work on her dress, Roxanne made sure he knew about and upheld the tradition of not letting the groom see the brides dress before the ceremony. To her chagrin, Minion took it one step further and wouldn't let her see Megamind's outfit either. As she looked at Nick, she secretly hoped that Minion hadn't decided to have Megamind wear a human suit as well. It just wouldn't be right.

"Well, "Said Nick, "I better get back out there, guests will be starting to arrive. Cloe, I trust you to keep an eye on this one." He said nodding toward Roxanne. Then he gave his wife a quick kiss and walked away. "45 minutes till the ceremony starts!" he called as he walked out.

The time was going by rather quickly, but Roxanne felt strangely calm…. Until she heard Megamind's voice. "Wow, this place looks fantastic! Ooh, what's this big tent for?"

"Sir you cannot go in there!" Minion said.

"Why not? What's in there? Is Roxanne in there? Roxanne? Are you there? Code: see you soon!" Megamind called.

While Megamind was talking, Minion could also be heard. "Nothing important. I don't know if Roxanne is there yet. Sir, Sir! Stop it! You're behaving like…"

Roxanne's heart skipped a beat when he addressed here directly, and she tried to respond, but all she could get out was "Code…" She sighed as the sound of Megamind and Minion arguing drifted away and mingled into the other conversations going on outside. "how is he so calm?" she asked quietly.

Just then, music started playing. It wasn't the music, but still, it was music. Suddenly Roxanne felt lightheaded. Cloe noticed right away. "Minion, go get Roxanne a drink of water."

"Yes Ma'am."

"thanks Sara." Roxanne after she took a drink of water. That's what she called Cloe's minion. She had given all the minions except for Megamind's a name. at first, they thought it was weird, but then they started to like it, and soon everyone called them by their new names, except for their own Sarylians.

Roxanne was feeling better, when Nick poked his head in again. "You ladies ready? It's almost time to start. Sara, come with me, Minion and I saved you a seat" He said. The minion followed him out, and Cloe and Roxanne were left alone. They moved to stand by the front of the tent.

"Well, Are you ready?" Cloe asked.

Roxanne took a deep breath. "Yes… and no."

Cloe smiled. "good." Suddenly The music started playing. Cloe gave Roxanne one last smile before she walked out. Instead of the best man escorting the maid of honor down the aisle, Minion was already at the front with Megamind, and Cloe walked down by herself.

Roxanne listened to the music and waited for the moment when she was supposed to go out as well. She was also walking alone. Her parents had both died in a car wreck a few years before. Roxanne didn't ask someone else to walk her down the aisle as a father figure. Instead, she chose to walk by herself, but imagine that her father was next to her. "you look beautiful, Rox-star." He would have said to her.

Roxanne heard the music change slightly, building up to be more dramatic. That was her cue. She stepped out of the tent. First, she noticed all the people, who stood up from their seats when they saw her. Then she looked straight forward. And saw him, standing on the little stage at the end of the aisle. He was wearing a version of his typical getup, but it was toned down a little bit. His shoulder pads were smaller and had less spikes, and his collar wasn't quite as tall either. Instead of the M symbol he usually had on the front of his collar, he had an R. His cape was the same as usual, except instead of being just blue on the inside, it shimmered between blue, green, and purple. His bodysuit also looked similar to the one he usually wore, except the material was shinier, and instead of a blue lightning bolt he had a white one. "Wow," Roxanne thought "he looks…"

* * *

"…Beautiful" Megamind thought as he saw Roxanne coming down the aisle. She had a green spike crown on that the vail trailed back behind her head from, and she had blue earrings and a necklace with the M symbol. She was wearing a beautiful gown made from the same material as Megamind's cape. The dress was white with a purple lightning bolt going down from her neckline to her waist, and another one going up from the bottom of the skirt to her waist that was shaped like Megamind's signature lightning bolt. The purple color went from light to dark as it went down the dress.

Megamind reminded himself to breath. He gave her what he hoped was a dashing smile, but in reality, it was probably a cheesy nervous grin. She smiled bigger than she already was, and suddenly all his nervousness washed away.

Before they knew it, the ceremony was over. They were husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Blue.

* * *

 **Hope you liked that! Things are only going to get more dramatic from here on out! Leave now while you have the chance! Just kidding, please don't. :) Anyways, thanks for reading, and please leave me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello People!... if there are any people... Here is the second chapter! It's all about Minion! please leave a review!**

* * *

The reception was going very well. They had gotten through the speeches, the cake-cutting, (When Megamind pulled out a cake gun and Roxanne called his bluff, knowing he wouldn't actually shoot it) and the first dance. Now people were dancing, eating, and having a great time! The reception was going so well that Minion had no idea what to do with himself.

"Minion, I hate to see you stupidly standing about! Come, join the dance!" Megamind said to him as he walked over.

"I don't know Sir, I want to be ready in case anything goes wrong. This is your day and I can't let anything mess it up" Minion replied.

Megamind looked at his friend. "Minion, you fantastic fish you. You've already done so much to make this a perfect day, and it has been the best day of my entire life. Thank you." He said honestly. Then his serious face changed to a playful one. "The only thing that could mess this day up now is you standing here looking as if the api-calyps could start at any second."

Minion's touched expression also changed and he rolled his eyes. "it's apocalypse Sir. And I don't…"

Megamind wasn't about to listen to his friend's excuses. "You know what? I bet there's a fish somewhere around here who could help me get you to have some fun." Megamind said. "One with beautiful eyes and shining scales…"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Minion lied as he shuffled his feet and unintentionally glanced to where Roxanne was talking to Cloe's minion.

It was quick, but Megamind saw where his friend looked. "So, Sara is the lucky fish that has captured my best friend's heart." Megamind said looking his friend in the eye. Minion returned a less confident stare. He was trying to think of something to say that would distract Megamind… suddenly Megamind let out an evil-sounding laugh.

Minion immediately knew what he was thinking, and glared. "You wouldn't dare." He said.

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Megamind playfully asked, then started toward Roxanne and Sara. "Hey, Sara! I have a favor to ask you!"

Minion immediately dropped to the ground and rolled behind a nearby bush. From his "hiding place," he could see Megamind talking to Roxanne and Sara. Megamind glanced in his direction and he ducked. When he looked again, Sara was gone and Megamind and Roxanne were dancing.

"Hi there!" Someone said from right next to him. Minion let out a sort of scream of surprise. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you..." Minion looked over and saw bright orange scales, and a pair of purple eyes looking back at him.

"Oh, Hi Sara. You didn't scare me, you just surprised me." Minion replied.

"Right." Sara said. An awkward silence passed. Sara broke it. "Hey, this is kind of embarrassing to ask, but what is your name again? I've been trying and trying to remember it. I'm usually really good with names, but all I can think when I look at your face is "Minion." Which we're all called Minion of course, I just can't remember your other name. It's even worse since you remember my name."

Minion finally had an opportunity to reply. "No, It's okay. I actually don't have a name besides Minion, so that would be the reason you don't remember." He said.

"Oh. well that doesn't seem very fair." Sara said.

"I know, I thought it seemed like Roxanne was showing favoritism toward me too. But, don't blame Roxanne, she's been calling me Minion as long as she's known me, so it would be weird for her to switch now." Minion replied with a smile.

Sara laughed. "I didn't mean not fair as a good thing for you, I meant it as a bad thing. I love having a second name, and so does everyone else. It doesn't seem fair that you don't get to have one." She clarified.

"Oh." Minion said. "I guess I hadn't thought about it like that."

"Really? Your fine with not having a second name?" Sara asked.

"Well, now since you asked, it would be nice to have a second name, but I never thought of it as unfair." Minion answered.

Suddenly, Sara's purple eyes grew bright with excitement. "I know! I can give you your second name?"

"What?" Minion asked.

"I mean, would that be alright with you, if I thought of a good name?" She said, slightly embarrassed.

"Yes!… Sorry I was just surprised the first time you asked…. That's so thoughtful of you… But yes I would like that very much." Minion said.

"Great! Sara exclaimed, then she squinted her eyes looked up, and stuck her tongue out as if concentrating really hard on her thoughts.

Minion's smile faded as she continued to make that face without showing any sign of thinking of a good name anytime soon. he cleared his throat. "you know, I'm not in a huge hurry to have an extra name, so you don't have to worry about thinking about it right now if you don't want to."

"Oh." Sara said, breaking the expression. "Right. Sorry."

Minion smiled "That's alright. Instead, do you want to go dance? This is my favorite song." Minion suggested as "crazy train" started playing.

"Sure!" Sara said. At that point, they realized that they were still crouched behind the bush. They laughed about it, then Minion helped Sara up and led her to the dance floor.

Minion's nervousness had started to go away, but for some reason it came back full force as they started dancing. "So, I noticed Megamind talking to you… What exactly did he say?"

Sara Smiled. "He was worried that you weren't having a good time. he said you were too busy waiting for the apocalypse, and judging by the fact that I found you hiding behind a bush, I would say he was right!" she started laughing at that, and Minion laughed too. Somehow the apocalypse joke was funnier coming from her than Megamind. "Anyway, he asked me to find you and see if I could get you to lighten up. I wonder why he asked me and not Andrew or one of the other Minions." She commented.

Minion chuckled nervously. "Yeah… That's weird." He said. Sara frowned slightly. "But I mean, I'm glad he asked you." He quickly amended. "I am having more fun." He smiled.

Sara smiled back. "Me too." She said. They were quiet for a moment, Then Minion burst out singing Crazy train at the top of his lungs while playing the air guitar. Sara joined in and played air drums along with him.

After a song or two of being silly and having a good time, Sara spoke again. "Hey I've been meaning to ask you something. Later, when you go decorate the getaway car, can I come with and help?" she asked.

"I would say yes but I don't know what you're talking about. Minion said.

"You know, the car that the bride and groom leave in?" Minion had a rather blank expression. "C'mon, it's a wedding tradition! When the bride and groom aren't looking, the wedding party is supposed to sneak away and decorate their car and write "just married" on it."

"That sounds like fun! But how come you know about it and I don't?" Minion asked.

"Well, When Roxanne asked Cloe to be her maid of honor, Cloe was confused because she didn't know about earth traditions. I didn't want that to happen to her again, so I made it my business to know about all of earth's wedding traditions." Sara answered. "But, I'm surprised that you don't know about it."

"Yeah, me too. I asked Roxanne to give me a complete list of all the wedding traditions I needed to know about…" he stopped himself with a gasp. "Roxanne didn't want me to know!" he said looking offended, but then he got a look on his face that was a mixture of mischief and excitement. "What exactly do people decorate these cars with?"

"Well, window paint, sometimes balloons, streamers… lots of different things really, but the main one is window paint." Sara replied.

Minion held up his wrist and clicked his watch to change the frequency that it was set to, then he spoke into it. "Brainbots, we're going to need window paint, balloons, streamers… and silly string. Code don't let Daddy see you. Meet at the car." There was a bow-bow sound in reply, and they saw a few brain-bots leave. Minion looked back at Sara. "Hey, thanks for telling me about that."

"No problem." Sara said. They both just stood smiling at each other.

At that moment Nick's minion walked over. "Hey guys what's up?" he said.

Neither Sara nor Minion had noticed him, so they both jumped with surprise at hearing his voice. "Oh, hey Andrew." Minion said.

"Warning. You are now a third wheel. How do you wish to proceed?" said an automated voice coming from Andrew's suit.

"Haha, sorry, my suit seems to be malfunctioning." He said as he hit a button to shut the automated voice off. "Anyways, Hey Sister, hey he-who-shall-not-be-named."

"Brother!" Sara said in a reprimanding voice, though Minion didn't seem to mind.

Sara and Andrew had grown up together, and adopted each other as brother and sister. She loved him as if he really were her brother… And sometimes he got on her nerves as if he really were her brother. "don't you have somewhere else you can be?"

"No, not really." He said with an annoying smile.

"Hey do you want to help us decorate the getaway car?" Minion asked.

"Yeah!" Andrew replied right away. He was glad to have something to do.

"Great! We should probably ask Cloe and Nick to help too." Minion said.

Once the five of them got together, they were a great team decorating the car. Nick and Cloe were in charge of the window paint, Andrew the balloons, Sara the streamers, and Minion the silly-string. When they were finished the car looked fabulous…. And Nick and Cloe had paint all over their faces, Minion was wrapped in streamers, Sara was covered in silly string, and Andrew somehow had a little of everything on him, even Balloons.

They made their way back to the party as inconspicuously as possible. When they got there, Minion checked his watch. It was almost time for the bride and groom to leave, they had finished the car decorations just in time. Minion found Megamind and Roxanne and asked if they were ready to leave.

Instead of answering Megamind and Roxanne reacted to his appearance. "How did you come to be wrapped in all those streamers." Megamind asked.

Roxanne just put her hand on her hip and gave him a knowing look. "Alright Minion, how did you find out?" She asked.

Minion smiled. "Actually… I'm not going to tell you."

"Wow Minion! You finally gained the ability to resist her nosy reporter skills!" Megamind said, teasing both of them at once. "Though in this case, I am curious to know both of you are talking about." He added.

Minion shot a look at Roxanne as if to say "don't tell him."

"You'll see." Was all she said to Megamind.

A few minutes later Minion made the announcement to the guests that the bride and groom would be making their departure. He instructed everyone to line up across from each other and make a path to the car. Then he had the brianbots pass out squirt guns and then line up above the path holding dehydrated cubes. As Megamind and Roxanne ran down the path, the guests shot the cubes the brianbots were holding with the squirt guns, and the cubes turned into confetti.

As They got to the end of the line Megamind and Roxanne saw the car. "Minion, what have you done to my car!?" He asked is friend who was holding the door open for them "It looks fantastic!" he added with a huge grin.

Roxanne laughed. "It's an old tradition that the bridal party secretly decorates the car." She told Megamind. "I didn't tell Minion about it, but somehow, he found out."

Minion smiled. "Don't give me all the credit, I had help you know." He said. Roxanne and Megamind then noticed their other friends standing around covered in various decorative materials.

Megamind and Roxanne got in the car and drove away, shouting goodbye and waving as they went. The party went on for another hour or so, but gradually, everyone left. The brainbots did all the cleanup, barely having to be told. Eventually, everything was gone, and only Cloe, Sara, Nick, Andrew, and Minion were still at the park.

Sara noticed that Minion was still standing in the same place he had been when Roxanne and Megamind left. "Hey, you alright?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. It's just, things are going to be different now." He sighed. "And I'm not looking forward to spending a week by myself."

Sara thought for a moment. "Hey do you have message buddy?" she asked.

"No, what's that?" Minion asked.

"It's a website for chatting with friends. You should get an account, then I could message you, and you wouldn't be quite so lonely." Sara suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds nice. I think I'll do that." Sara gave him her account name so he could find her.

"Well, I better go." Sara said, noticing that Cloe, Nick, and Andrew seemed to be waiting for her.

"Yeah, me too." Minion replied he wanted to say something else but he was also unsure. He decided to go for it. "Hey… maybe we can hang out later this week." Minion suggested.

"Yeah, that would be fun!" Sara agreed. "Well, goodnight… David!" She exclaimed. "That name just came to me now. Do you like it?" She asked.

"Hmm, David. Yeah I do like it!" Minion said.

"Well then, goodnight David." She said again.

"Goodnight Sara" Minion replied. He got on his segway and rolled away, but he was still looking behind and smiling at Sara… until he ran into a fire hydrant. He called out that he was okay, then moved on, watching where he was going.

* * *

Sara piled into Cloe's car with everyone else. She usually drove, but this time Andrew got in the driver's seat before she could, knowing she would be too distracted. "So, Minion, it looks like you've got yourself a boyfriend." Cloe said to her friend as the flying car took off.

"What? No, we're just friends." She said unconvincingly.

"Uhuh." The three others said in unison sarcasm.

"Shut up." She said unable to contain her smile. She looked behind down at the street. She could still barely see Minion riding alone on his segway.

As soon as they got home Sara went to her computer and logged on to Message Buddy. After only a few minutes of waiting, a notification popped up, informing her that she had a new friend request from MinionDavid. She accepted it right away, then sent a message.

PartyGirlMinion: Hey. :)

MinionDavid: Hey. That was fast.

PartyGirlMinion: You too. How do your fingers move that quickly?

MinionDavid: I'm not actually typing. My computer is inside my suit, so it's connected to my brainwaves the way my arms and legs are. All I have to do is think.

PartyGirlMinion: Cool! I'll have to have Cloe ask Megamind for the design's so we can make something like that.

MinionDavid: yeah, it's pretty cool. So, when do you want to hang out?

PartyGirlMinion: tomorrow works for me! What about you?

David?

Hey, you still there?

Notification: MinionDavid's connection has been lost.

* * *

 **Dan Dan Daaaahhhhh! What happened?! Stay tuned to find out! Again please leave a review! it would be very encouraging to me. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this story! I realize I have a lot of OC's, and it might be confusing for people to follow who's who. Here is a breakdown of the OC's that are important.**

 **Cloe: Megamind's cousin**

 **Sara: Cloe's minion**

 **Nick: Cloe's husband**

 **Andrew: Nick's minion**

 **Lianne: Megamind's aunt**

 **Robert: Megamind's uncle**

 **There are others, but these are the important one's.**

* * *

At first, Sara was a little concerned to see the notification that Minion lost his connection. After all, he had said the suit was his computer. She thought about it for a while then decided the brainbots probably ran into him and caused his computer to short circuit, or something like that. She hoped Minion would be able to get ahold of her the next day. however, the next day came and went without any sign of him.

The day after that was Minion Night, something that they had started up when they came to earth. Once a week all the minions got together to just hang out. It had gotten harder of course, when some of the minions moved to other cities, but they still had group video chats, and when that didn't happen, Minion, Sara, and Andrew still got together.

Everyone was looking forward to this Minion Night, because it was the first time in a while that they would all be together in person. They were meeting at Nick and Cloe's house aka Andrew and Sara's house. Sara was standing by the window anxiously rocking from foot to foot 5 minutes before anyone was supposed to show up.

"Well Sister, you seem rather excited. Are you waiting for anyone in particular?" Andrew said as he came up to stand by her.

"I'm just excited for everyone coming." She replied. But, as each minion arrived her excitement decreased. "Where is David?" Sheasked quietly after all the other minions had arrived.

"Who?" someone asked, overhearing her.

"Oh, that's his new name; David. Megamind's minion that is." Sara replied.

"Oh, so he's finally got a name, that's good. Your right he should be here by now. That kid usually shows up early to these things." Said the oldest minion.

"Come grab a piece of pizza Sara. I'm sure the nameless one… I mean David, will be here soon, and he wouldn't want you to let your food get cold on his account." Andrew said, and Sara agreed to eat a little bit.

After another half hour of waiting, Sara wasn't the only one who was worried. Everyone started talking about the possibilities of why he could be late. They discussed everything from him underestimating the time it took to bake 6 dozen cookies, to getting caught up fighting a dangerous criminal in Megamind's absence.

"Maybe his suit short-circuited and his stuck in it laying on the floor in the lair somewhere. I think we should go check on him." Sara said, and everyone agreed.

When they got to the lair, they tried to go through the brick wall hologram, but found that there was a sealed Metal door right behind it. The lair was on lockdown. None of them had paid much attention to the safety rules back when they had stayed at the lair, but they knew the fact that it was on lockdown was a bad sign. They also knew that once the lair was locked down, only Megamind, Roxanne, or Minion could open it again.

They banged on the door. "Are you there? David?" Sara called. They listened, and could faintly here the bow-bow sound of the brainbots, but the tone sounded lower, as if they were sad. They didn't hear Minion at all.

"we need to contact Megamind." Andrew said.

An hour later, the ten Sarylians had arrived at the scene, and were just as frantic as the minions, if not more so. "That's the 30th time I've called her. No answer. It just goes straight to voicemail." Said a frustrated Cloe as she heard a recording of Roxanne pleasantly asking her to leave a message.

"I told you, Megamind said that his minion would be the only one able to contact him in case of emergency." Nick told her for the tenth time.

"Well in hindsight, that was a really dumb idea. I mean I get that it seemed like a fun Idea at the time, but seriously, no contact at all? And you have no idea where they went?" Cloe asked.

Nick shook his head. "Not even his minion knew where they were going." He said. Cloe just groaned. "I know this is frustrating, but I promise we'll all do everything we can to find them, and to break into the lair. Besides that, all we can really do is wait.

"I know… I know." Said Cloe, taking a deep breath. "I'm just really worried about how all this is affecting Minion."

Nick looked at his wife's minion. Sara had been uncharacteristically quiet for at least a half hour, and at that moment her robot suit was lying on the ground, and she was lying against the glass of the tank. "You should go talk to her." Nick said.

"But what can I say?" Cloe asked her husband. She looked at him for a moment, but he didn't have an answer for her, so she went to go sit by her minion. Cloe decided silence was best, at least for a while. Instead of talking, she touched the side of the tank that was facing up, and some of the glass disappeared to make a hole just the right size for her hand. She reached in and stroked the fish. Sara hardly responded to the contact.

After a while Sara spoke. "Ma'am I…" she started crying.

"You really like him, huh." Cloe said in as lighthearted a tone as possible. Sara nodded. Cloe wanted to say something along the lines of 'I'm sure he'll be alright.' But the problem was, she wasn't sure. She had no idea whether he was alright or not.

Sara spoke again, "This is my fault." She said. "I was the last one to talk to David. I should have told someone when his connection went down, but I assumed he was fine. Just a computer glitch or some such thing. But now…" Sara trailed off and started crying again.

It took Cloe a moment to make sense of her words. She didn't completely understand, but she got the gist. "Minion, listen to me. I don't know why the lair is on lockdown, and I don't know why we can't contact your friend, but I do know that whatever happened isn't your fault." Cloe said. Sara smiled her thanks. Cloe thought she seemed to be feeling slightly better. "So, David huh? Did you come up with that?"

* * *

 _Four days later._

Roxanne and Megamind had just spent the week in a secluded mountain cabin, and Roxanne wasn't sure she was ready to go back. Megamind had made sure no one could find them, and had cut off all communication and connection to the outside world. Though she thought it was a little over the top, Roxanne loved it. There were no breaking news stories that for some reason only she could cover, and no requests to Megamind to invent a toaster that could toast a hundred pieces of bread at once. it was just her and him spending time together, and she loved it.

But now, as they were on their way back to Metro City, Roxanne had an unexplainable nagging feeling. "Megamind, darling, are you sure we should have had our phones off for the entire time?" She asked her husband.

"Yes dearest. As I said before, Minion could contact us in an emergency, and if it was for anything besides an emergency, why would we want to be contacted." Megamind said.

"Yeah, I know, your right… It's just, I have this weird feeling that…. I don't know I can't explain it. It's like the feeling when you know you forgot something, but you don't know what." Roxanne said.

Though still relatively unconcerned, Megamind wasn't dumb enough to ignore when Roxanne had a weird feeling. "Well if it makes you feel better, I'll give you your phone back now. We're only an hour out from Metrocity anyway." He said as he handed her the cellphone.

Roxanne quickly turned her phone on. _"this is stupid. I only have one hour left with just Megamind, I shouldn't be wasting it… What the…"_ Roxanne's train of thought was cut off as she read her phone screen. 374 missed calls from Cloe.

Megamind notice Roxanne tense up out of corner of his eye. He glanced at her than back to the road, then back at her. "Roxanne…" She held up her hand to silence him. She was listening to a voicemail. her face suddenly went pale.

She clutched Megamind's arm. "It's Minion." She said.

In the half-hour it took them to get home, they got in contact with everyone and found out what happened, at least as far as anyone knew. When they arrived Megamind got out of the car and went straight to the door without asking any questions. He knocked twice on the edge of the Metal door and a scanner popped out and scanned him. The doors opened. Brainbots flew out in a swarm but Megamind hardly noticed. He ran through the building calling his friend's name. He was terrified that he would walk around a corner and find… Suddenly a hand was in his. Roxanne's hand. "I'm here for you." She said.

They searched the entire lair and found… nothing. There was no sign of minion anywhere, and no sign that there had been intruders. They would just have to search again more carefully. Megamind went to check the computer monitors. He wondered why he hadn't thought of that first. They could just check the camera footage and… And the monitors weren't working. They wouldn't even turn on. None of the computers would. "What sort of trickery is this?!" Megamind yelled at computers.

Suddenly he heard a voice. Minion's voice. "Hello Sir. You're probably wondering where I am. I want you to know that I am safe and well but I don't want to be found right now. I realized that you probably feel hurt and betrayed but I've thought long and hard about it, and I know I'm doing the right thing. And after you consider it, I think you will realize that I'm doing what's best for you. You have Roxanne now and it's increasingly clear to me that you don't need me, so I've packed my thing and left. Goodbye."

Megamind collapsed to his knees trying to comprehend what he was hearing. _"Minion left me?"_ He thought. " _What did I do? He's left before, but only when I was a complete jerk. Have I been ignoring him? How can he think this is best for me? I do need him! He's my best friend! Is this really happening?"_

"No!" Roxanne suddenly said as if answering her husband's thoughts. She was actually answering her own thoughts, which had been tending in the same direction. Megamind looked at her. "It's not him." She said.

"how do you know. It sounds just like him." Megamind answered.

"It does, but it doesn't. The voice is his, but the words aren't. just think about it." Roxanne said.

Megamind did think about it, and realized she was right. If Minion had been considering leaving, he would have been acting weird or something. And the recording would have sounded a lot more upset. Megamind believed Roxanne was right, but he still had some doubt.

Roxanne spoke again. "The Minion I know threatened never to forgive me if I broke his best friend's heart. He would never break that heart himself. I mean seriously, 'I realize you probably feel hurt and betrayed.' Minion would never hurt you, or betray you."

Now Megamind was sure she was right. He almost smiled at the thought of Minion warning her not to break his heart. He hadn't known about that. He remembered his conversation with Minion the week before. 'What if I wake up back in prison and realize that this has all been a really good dream?' He had asked. 'well in that case you would still have me.' Minion had replied. Megamind almost wished he would wake up in prison so that he would have Minion back. But no, he didn't want that, he wanted to find Minion in the present.

He looked at Roxanne "In a way it's almost worse." He said. Roxanne gave him a questioning look. "All we've done is prove that Minion did not leave willingly, and that someone wants us to believe that he's safe and well."

* * *

Minion opened his eyes but didn't see anything. He tried moving his arms and legs, then realized he wasn't in his robot suit. He tried swimming, and he went about 4 yards before hitting a wall. He tried to remember what had happened. He remembered talking to Sara, and asking her out on a date… at least, that's what he had meant to do. Then she gave him the name David and then he was on his way home and then… nothing. It was as if someone had hit him with the forget-me-stick. "Where am I? What's going on?" He asked out loud.

Suddenly it went from dark to very, very bright. "Hello Minion." Said a voice… Megamind's voice. "You're probably wondering where you are…."

* * *

 **Sorry about that emotional roller coaster... Okay, I'm not really sorry. :) Please reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Here is the next chapter. it is kind of short, but I'm going to try to update again by Saturday. Quick note, I changed one thing in chapter 3. I decided not to specify the day Minion woke up. that's all you don't have to re-read it. :)**

* * *

"Hello Minion." Said Megamind's voice. "You're probably wondering where you are. You are the key subjuct of the most recent scientific study I'm doing." The voice continued. "I'm sorry to say I can't tell you more, but that would ruin everything. Please enjoy yourself, and don't be concerned, everything is fine. Hopefully I will see you soon, you fantastic fish you." The message ended, and Minion looked around. It was a beautiful set-up. there was a miniature coral reef, a huge castle with a tv inside. Above the surface of the water, there was a fish ladder that led to a water-slide, as well as a buffet of all Minion's favorite foods, including his fish flakes.

It was all really cool… except for the fact that Minion was all alone and had no idea what was going on. _"Megamind wouldn't do this to me, would he? Friends don't experiment on friends… at least not without their permission."_ Minion thought to himself. _"Well, maybe sometimes without permission, but definitely not without telling them."_ Minion corrected his thoughts, remembering a time when Megamind had him test a jetpack against his will. _"But that was years ago. He wouldn't do something like that now."_ Minion thought back to the message. It had sounded like Megamind, and he had even mispronounced the word subject, but somehow it wasn't right. Minion felt sure that it his best friend hadn't been the one to put him there. But then, if Megamind didn't do it, who did?

* * *

Though it wasn't exactly comforting to be convinced that something had happened to Minion, it gave Megamind something to do about the situation. The first thing he did was reboot the computer system. He was pleased to find that all his data was there… except video footage. He wasn't exactly surprised by that. Megamind tried to find out how his system had been hacked so he could get a lead on the intruder, but he couldn't find anything. Whoever did this obviously wasn't an amateur.

Suddenly he was pulled away from his computers by his brainbots. He had been tuning them out, but he started paying attention. They were frantically bow-bowing and pointing toward a blank wall. Megamind felt that the wall wasn't quite right. When he went closer, he found skid marks on the ground, as if something had been pushed… into the wall? Then it clicked. There wasn't supposed to be a wall there. There was supposed to be a door that said "Exit." He reached through the wall, then fell through.

"Megamind!" Roxanne shouted from behind him. She ran to the wall, then cautiously poked her head through. "Megamind?"

Megamind was flat on the ground in a circular room. He looked up at her. "I'm alright, but that certainly was exciting."

Roxanne smiled slightly. "Good thing you relocated the alligators." Then she noticed what was on the ground next to her husband. "Megamind look!"

Megamind did look. Right next to him was Minion's gorilla suit. Megamind swallowed his horror and inspected the surroundings. It looked as if Minion had been in a serious struggle, there were more skid marks on the ground, and Minions stretch arm had been deployed. The suit had buttons smashed in, and the head tank was nothing but broken glass. The forget-me-stick was lying right next to it. It didn't take Megamind's genius to figure out what had happened. Minion had been attacked, pushed into the exciting room, defeated, hit with the forget-me-stick, and fish-napped. "But why kidnap Minion?" Megamind asked out loud.

He puzzled over this question for a long time, and discussed it with Roxanne, but they couldn't figure it out. As a former villain, the only thing that made sense to him was that someone kidnapped minion as bait, but if that were the case, the kidnapper would have already contacted him. Roxanne wondered, who would hate Minion for Minion? Marvin maybe, but he was out of the question. This was definitely not the work of a gloupunkt.

"My mind is completely boggled." Megamind said, sinking into his lab chair. He checked his watch, it read 1:00 a.m.

Next to him, Roxanne yawned. "Megamind, we need to get to bed. We aren't going to get anywhere with this if we're dead tired." She said.

"My dear, you underestimate my ability to go without sleep for long periods of time." Megamind replied, but as he said it a yawn betrayed him.

"Uhuh, remember the time you held me hostage for 48 hours? You fell asleep after the first 6."

"Well I wasn't planning to hold you hostage for that long. Seriously how could no one notice that you were gone?! Anyway, it's not like I stayed asleep the whole time!"

"Ehh, you slept for quite a while. Minion eventually felt bad and sprayed me with knock out spray. Next thing I knew, I woke up in a cozy guest room with a tray of cookies next to me." Roxanne smiled at the memory.

Megamind smiled too. "Ah yes. Minion always did struggle with the evil concept of how to treat captives." Megamind's smile faded.

"Hey, we're going to find him, okay?" Roxanne said gently, looking Megamind in the eye. Megamind looked back and nodded slightly. "Well you may or may not need sleep, but I know I do, and I know I'll sleep better if you're next to me." Roxanne said, standing up and holding out her hand to her husband. Megamind took it and followed her to the bedroom, but it was a longtime before either of them got to sleep. There mind's where full of wondering where Minion was, and whether or not he was ok.

* * *

The days passed slowly for Minion… or quickly, he couldn't really tell which. There was no way to tell how much time had passed since he had been put in the "fish tank of fun" as the words on the wall read.

He had spent a long time looking for evidence that it hadn't really been Megamind who put him there. He didn't find anything, but he also didn't have any inventions to help him out. He was really feeling the loss of his robot suit. He still knew Megamind wasn't behind the weird experiment, but it would have been nice to find proof.

After searching the place thoroughly Minion spent a while mistrusting everything (Except for the fish food, which he was pretty sure was his own from the lair). Eventually he decided to try to enjoy all the cool things put there apparently for his benefit. He ate the food, rode the water slide, and watched tv. But it didn't feel like too long before that got old.

Minion sat on the floor staring at the wall. _"Fish tank of fun? More like fish tank of boring."_ He thought. He guessed that several days had gone by since he had been in the "Fish tank of boring" based on how much he had eaten and slept. He wondered if Megamind was searching for him. _" I'm sure he is, but why hasn't he found me yet?"_ Minion felt tears in his eyes. Thinking of his best friend filled him with loneliness. He missed Megamind. He missed joking with him, or surprising him with doughnuts, or listening to him enthusiastically talk about a new invention. And he missed how Roxanne gushed over every new cookie recipe he tried, and how they would team-tease Megamind. He missed Sara, and the sound of her calling him David. Minion let the tears flow freely. He wanted his family back. He fell asleep imagining the design of a new cape he would make for Megamind if he ever saw him again.

* * *

It was two weeks since Megamind and Roxanne had arrived home, and that day found Megamind asleep with his face on the computer keyboard. Despite Roxanne's requests for him to take a break, he had spent two days straight doing research and trying to figure out different ways to find Minion. The closest he had come was when he programed his lifeform sensor to only track Minion's DNA, it had started to work, and Megamind was just getting a sense of which direction to search for his friend, when the trace was lost. The only thing he learned was that Minion had been taken into space.

Roxanne was sitting next to her husband puzzling over this. It didn't make sense; how could Minion be found than blocked from the lifeform sensor? Or how could any of Megamind's inventions be blocked for that matter? Someone would have to be a genius, and very familiar with Megamind's work. Roxanne started at that thought. "Megamind woke up I think I'm onto something." She said

"What, What is it?" He asked, going from fully asleep to fully awake in record time.

"What if someone is using your own inventions against you? Using your technology to block all your inventions?"

"Okay, that makes sense, but how does it help?"

"Well… I'm not sure, I was hoping you would figure that part out."

Megamind held his chin. "Hhmmm… My inventions… Minion is in space… that's it!" Megamind started typing at lightning speed. As he typed he told Roxanne what he was doing. "The majority of my inventions that are in space are my satellites. If I check to see if all of them are still remotely connected to the lair… there!" the screen showed that one satellite was offline.

"Do you think?" Roxanne started to ask.

"Only one way to find out." Megamind said. Then he typed in the override control to hack into his own satellite. He quickly checked through the security footage, and there he saw a little green fish in an enormous colorful tank. Megamind and Roxanne let out shouts of joy, then Megamind hacked the sound system. "Minion!" he said.

"They saw the fish jump awake. "Sir?"

"Minion Code…" Suddenly red lights were flashing and alarms were blaring Where Minion was. The screen shut off. "No no no no no nonono," Megamind realized his mistake. He announced his presence to Minion's captor.

Megamind ran to his ship before he told Roxanne what was happening. He took off and got well away from earth when he saw it. A huge explosion in the exact direction he was headed. The satellite had just blown up.

* * *

 **Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Sorry I took longer than I thought I would to update. But, Here is chapter 5. :) Read, enjoy, and review! :)**

* * *

"Minion" Megamind's voice said.

Minion was startled to hear any voice, he had been alone for so long. "Sir?" he asked.

"Minion, Code." Suddenly the alarm system went off.

"Self-destruct sequence activated." Said an automated voice.

"Sir! Are you still there? What's happening?" Minion asked slightly frantic. He swam to the surface. Metal doors slid open at the edge and Minion saw someone with a giant blue head. "Sir!" he exclaimed and swam over. He stopped short. "Who are You?!" he asked as he realized it wasn't his best friend, but a young sarylian woman.

"No time to explain!" She said, as she scooped Minion out of the water. "We have to get out of here now." She started running down the hall.

Minion wanted to protest being handled by a stranger, but seeing as she was saving his life he kept his mouth shut. Instead, he looked at the girl carrying him. She looked to be in her early twenties, possibly even late teens, and she was wearing what appeared to be the type of clothing human teens referred to as a romper. She didn't have a sarylian style collar, but somehow that didn't seem weird.

In less than a minute they were on her ship getting ready to take off. Minion was surprised that she already had a fish bowl on her ship that she threw him in. after another minute the ship took off. Only just in time it seemed, as the satellite blew up just behind them.

* * *

Megamind flew back down to earth in a daze. _"Did that really just happen? Is Minion… gone?"_

He landed the ship and Roxanne was there waiting for him.

"I saw the explosion! Are you alright? Is Minion with you?" Roxanne asked. Megamind just looked at her sadly with tears brimming in his eyes. "Oh no." She said. Megamind tried to move past her but she stopped him with a hug. The tears started flowing freely for both of them.

Megamind didn't know how long they stood like that, but eventually he had no tears left. "I have to find them."

"Hmm?" Roxanne looked at him questioningly. She was still crying.

"The people who did this. I have to find them." Megamind said, a hard look in his eyes.

"Oh No you don't. Revenge isn't worth it Megamind."

"Revange? I never said this was about revenge! I have to stop this from happening to someone else! That's what I do, I'm the hero. And even if I did want Revange, would I be wrong to feel that way?!"

Megamind stormed off. Roxanne wasn't convinced that he didn't want revenge. If anything, she was more convinced that he did. She sighed. _"What am I going to do?"_

* * *

The sarylian girl seemed to relax after a few minutes. "The name's Riley. And I suppose you are Minion?" She said.

"Umm yes, I guess." Even though everyone on earth had always called him Minion, for some reason he felt weird about this girl calling him that. Maybe because she was sarylian. "So where is your minion?" he asked, realizing that was what bothered him.

"… She… Well, there was an accident a few years ago, and she didn't make it." Riley replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Minion said. He felt bad. However, he didn't trust this girl. "I'm wondering, how did you know I was there in that space station, and how did you know it was going to blow up? No offense, but you are a complete stranger, and the circumstances are strange." Minion said.

She laughed, "No problem, I get it. I was just taking my ship for a spin when my lifeform scanner bleeped. I was curious of course, so I followed the signal to the satellite. I didn't know it was going to blow up till the alarm started blaring. I quickly found you and got out of there." Minion was about to ask another question but she stopped him. "Ah, hold that thought, it's my turn. Why where you there all by yourself?"

"I… Well, I don't actually know. I believe I was kidnapped and taken there, but I don't know what for." Minion said. Minion decided against saying anything about the kidnapper trying to convince him it had bee Megamind. "So, if you didn't even know you were going to find a fish today, why did you have a fish bowl on your ship?" He asked trying to sound curious, rather than suspicious.

Riley smiled sadly. "I built this ship the day before the... accident. The bowl was originally installed for Minion, but like I said… Anyway, I keep it here and filled with water in her honor. Lucky thing I had it today, huh?"

Minion felt bad, again. He decided to avoid the topic of her minion, if possible.

"So, that voice right before the alarm went off….?" Riley started, and waited for Minion to finish.

"That was Megamind. He must have found out where I was, unless…" Minion wondered if it had really been Megamind, or the fake Megamind again. He thought it was real.

Riley looked at him curiously, but didn't press him to speak his mind. Instead, she said, "So you are Megamind's minion. I've been interested in him ever since I came to earth! I even hooked up my TV to get Metro City news!"

"Wait, you live on earth?!" minion asked. He had subconsciously been wondering about that, since they were in earth's atmosphere. Now he noticed that they were getting close to the surface.

"Yeah, for three years now." Riley could see Minion's dumbfounded expression out of the corner of her eye. "I'll explain in a minute, but right now I gotta start the landing sequence."

"But we're over the middle of the ocean." Minion said skeptically. Riley just smiled and pressed a button on a little remote that resembled a garage door opener. As Minion watched a glorious structure emerged from the water. "You live there?!"

"Yep!" She said cheerfully as she pressed another button on the dash. Suddenly her expression changed to one of panic. "The reverse thrusters aren't working properly, they're only operating at half power!" Riley exclaimed. "get ready."

"Ready for whaaaAAAAAT!" Minions question turned into a yell as Riley hit a red button that caused her chair and his fish bowl to eject from the ship. They were thrown out over the ocean. as they started to fall parachutes popped out from the chair and the bowl. They saw the ship crash into the landing pad.

They landed in in the water and swam over to the edge. Riley pulled herself out of the water. "I'm going check the damage." She said and walked away. A few minutes later she came back. "well, I don't have great news. The ship will be ok, but it looks like we're going to be stuck here for about a week while I fix it. The other bad news is that the ship landed on the satellite dish instead of the landing pad, so we won't be able to contact anyone, or get any news." Minion looked sad at that. "I know. I'm sorry." Riley said. "but hey, on the bright side we'll get to spend more time together since you're not leaving right away… at least, that's a bright side for me.

Minion smiled. "me too." He said. He thought Riley was a little strange, but he also thought she was nice, and he was interested in learning more about her.

After a moment Riley spoke up again. "So, I owe you that explanation."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I am so sorry It has taken me so long to get this chapter out. The delay was due to a combination of life and writers block. I appreciate those of you that continued to reach out to me asking for the next chapter. Thank you for still reading!**

* * *

"But first," Riley said in a tone of putting off the inevitable." I need to dry off. I'm going inside. You can get into the living room by swimming under the house. You should be able to find it." With that, Riley was already walking away.

Minion swam back a ways to get a better look at the "House." Megamind wouldn't have called it merely a house. He would have called it. Super ultra-awesome techy science lab/house. The part Minion noted the most was that it didn't look like it could keep water out at all, yet he had seen it come out of the water, and now it was completely dry. He would have to ask Riley how she did it.

Minion swam under the house, expecting to see one opening to swim to. He wasn't sure why she would have a whole in the floor of her living room, but it was what she said. When Minion saw under the house he was amazed. There was a central area with glass tunnels leading to every room. There were signs and blinky lights and everything! It was as if the place was designed for a minion! Minion suddenly realized it probably was designed for Riley's minion, so he decided he would keep his questions about it to himself.

He followed the tunnel labeled living room and found himself in what clearly was the living room. There was couch, and a TV, and even a Nintendo 64 hooked up to the TV. Suddenly memories from his childhood flooded in. When he and Megamind were teenagers, they escaped from prison just to steal a Nintendo 64 and one game; Super Mario 64. Since they were able to dehydrate it at will, the warden never found out. Minion and Megamind had spent hours playing that game….

"Helloooo, Minion?"

"Huh? Oh, hello Riley." Minion said, pulled out of his fond memories.

Riley laughed. "I asked if you and Megamind played the Nintendo 64?"

"Oh, uh, yes we did." Minion didn't feel like talking about that with Riley, it just made him miss Megamind more.

Riley picked up on that pretty quickly. "Alright." She said, plopping on the couch. "I can't hold off on telling you my story any longer."

She took a breath. "It happened about three and a half years ago. Back then I lived on the planet Rogerous, where I grew up. That day I had just finished some upgrades on my ship so Minion and I took it out for a spin. Everything ran smoothly as far as I could tell. It was getting late, so we decided to head back home in time for dinner. But when we got back, home was on fire. I ran off the ship, thinking only of my parents. I left Minion behind on the ship. As soon as I got off the ship, it blew up. and… she didn't make it. I don't remember anything clearly after that, until both fires were out and I found myself shivering with a blanket over my shoulders and someone telling me that both my parents, their minions, and my minion had all parished.

"The leaders of our little Sarylian city took me in and were kind to me, but no one else was. Sure, they tried to seem nice, but I could tell what they really thought. They thought I was responsible for both the fire and the explosion. A few thought it was intentional, that I had…. But most believed that I was simply irresponsible. But that is worse because… to this day I still don't know whether or not they were correct.

"Anyway, I couldn't stand living my life the way it was, so I rebuilt my ship, and as soon as it was functional, I was gone. I didn't even know where I was going. /I flew for a while with nowhere in mind, then I remembered hearing about Earth, an inhabitable planet that did not have a Sarylian colony on it. So, that is where I came. And here is where I've stayed, spending my time inventing and building the coolest house ever, if I do say so myself. But…. It has been a lonely three years for sure."

When Riley didn't say any more Minion felt that he should say something in response to what she shared, but it was difficult to find the right words. "I'm sorry all that happened to you." He said finally.

"Hey, it's not your fault!" Riley replied. "Actually, watching news stories about you and Megamind is what has kept life interesting for me. Though, if I'm honest, seeing the way the two of you work together makes me a little jealous. That is, it makes me miss Minion."

Riley paused thoughtfully, the looked up at Minion with a scrutinizing expression that made him uncomfortable. "What?" he asked.

Riley took a deep breath and let it out. "Are you absolutely sure Megamind isn't the one who put you on that satellite?" Minion stared at her. "I mean, I'm not saying he made it blow up on purpose, but maybe he was doing an experiment on you? Cause if there's a chance he did do it, then that would be strange. I mean, that's not something most Sarylians would do to their Minions… It's not something friends do to friends."

Now Minion was clearly mad. "Your right, it is not something friends do to friends, which is why I know it wasn't Megamind! If you've seen as on Metro City News than you should know that." With that Minion swam off.

* * *

Megamind sat in front of his computers, searching for any possible lead on the criminals who took and later Destroyed Minion. His own camera records had been lost, but he searched the records of video footage city wide, searching for anything out of place.

He eventually noticed a pattern of a certain man frequently going in and out of an ally that wasn't far from the lair. Perhaps it wasn't much, but it was suspicious. Megamind checked the date of Minion's kidnapping. At 10:05 that evening the video footage showed the man dressed in all black sneaking out of the ally in the direction of the lair. Now Megamind was really interested. he was definitely going to go check it out in the morning. For the moment, his eyelids felt heavy so he decided to call it a night.

He set the video footage he was looking at back to live footage and turned to go, but something caught his eye. There was the man, loitering at the entrance of the ally way! "He looks like he's waiting to meet someone…" Megamind said under his breath. He glanced at the clock. It read 12:23 a.m. Megamind didn't wait to think more in detail. If he could catch these guys in a meeting, then he could find out their plans… _"or get revange!"_ He thought" _No no, just the plans."_ He told himself. _"They might even turn out to be common thugs."_

He quickly checked his bedroom to make sure Roxanne was safely asleep, then he switched to invisibility on his watch and slipped out of the lair.

* * *

Roxanne was asleep, until she heard the door of her bedroom open. When she heard it close she sat up, intending to acknowledge her husband and tell him she was glad he had enough sense to finally get some sleep, but her husband was not in the room apparently. She thought she must have imagined the door. She decided to get up and check on him anyway. She got up, slipped her slippers on, and went out, just in time to see evidence of something invisible going through the brick wall illusion. Without missing a beat, she put a coat on, grabbed the life form scanner off Megamind's desk, and followed. She set the life for scanner to detect Sarylian life only and found that one Sarylian was moving down the street away from her.

She followed Megamind until he stopped near an ally way. There was a man standing there as if waiting for something. She crept closer till she was right by Megamind, but as she stopped her slipper scrapped noisily on the sidewalk. She cringed at the sound of it.

The man looked up in their direction and walked toward them. "I know your there." He said. Roxanne held her breath. "I also know it's you Megamind. Who else would be spying on me with an invisibility device? Plus, I've been expecting you. Suddenly he reached his hand out until it came in to contact with something. "Got ya!" he said.

Roxanne saw a person appear next to her with the man holding their wrist. It was herself in a black dress. She realized that was what Megamind's watch got switched to instead of his actual self.

The man was obviously surprised. "Not Megamind, but his wife." He looked at what he thought was Roxanne. "How would you feel about hanging out here so I can get your husband to come for you?" he asked and started pulling Megamind into the ally.

"Thanks but I've been kidnapped enough for one life time." Roxanne heard Megamind reply in her voice. She had to admit it was a good imitation. That was exactly what she would have said. She followed them into the ally were there was an assortment of weapons. The man picked up what looked like a dart gun. Then he looked in Roxanne's direction. "As I said once already, I know you're there Megamind."

"No, I came to spy on you, Megamind isn't here." Roxaane could her the panic in her own voice. Megamind knew she was there, otherwise he wouldn't be worried.

"Megamind, show yourself or I'll shoot your dear wife." He pointed the dart gun at what appeared to be Roxanne's head.

The real Roxanne, in a a panic and not knowing what else to do, quickly changed from invisible to Megamind in appearance. "No, no, no don't shoot, I'm here!" She said in Megamind's voice.

"Hello there Megamind" The man said. He pointed the dart gun at her. "Bye."

* * *

"Bye." The man pulled the trigger. Megamind watched as the dart stuck in the abdomen of what looked like his body. Then he saw himself tumble over. "No!" he exclaimed in Roxanne's voice. The man shoved him away, and grabbed a device from his collection. "See ya" He said than he shot the ground beneath himself, creating a portal, and just like that, he was gone.

* * *

 **Yet Another Cliff Hanger. Please Review, I like to see your thoughts. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm sorry for those of you who have been waiting forever! here is the next chapter. :)**

* * *

Megamind ran to Roxanne, pulled the dart out so it wouldn't poison her further, and took her pulse. It was weird to see his own body unconscious but know that it was actually Roxanne. Her pulse was there, but faint. Megamind scooped her up in his arms and stared running back to the lair. On the way a patrol officer saw them.

"Miss Ritchi! Er Mrs. Blue! What on earth has happened." The man asked.

"No time to explain, I need to get to the secret lair as soon as possible." Megamind heard himself say in Roxanne's voice.

"Do you want a ride?"

"No time!" Megamind called over his shoulder as he was already several feet down the street. He hoped that was a satisfactory answer. He was having trouble thinking about anything except Roxanne's life.

He rounded the corner and ran through the secret entrance. "Minion!?" He called, momentarily forgetting his friend was gone. No answer came. Megamind could have cried if there were time. Instead he laid Roxane on the couch and ran to a computer to find out what the poison was and if he could make an antidote. He scanned the dart and watched the computer scroll through the list of known poisons. It seemed to take forever. Finally, a message popped up. "UNKNOWN." Megamind groaned in frustration. How was that possible?! Unless the poison was not from earth…

He hit the communicate button on his watch. Lianne, Nick, Cloe! I need your help. It's Roxanne!" he realized he still had Roxanne's voice. He clicked his watch and said as himself, "I mean it's Megamind speaking but Roxanne was poisoned!"

"How was she poisoned?" Lianne's voice replied with an urgent tone.

"With a dart. But the man thought it was me. I've never seen anything like it, that is why I called you. It's not an earth poison."

"I'll be right there." Lianne said.

"Us too" came Nicks voice.

While Megamind waited for his family to get there he gently lifted Roxanne's hand and flipped the switch that would revert her appearance to herself, not him. Then he kissed her hand and laid it back down, and watched her silently, hoping she would be alright.

All three sarylians and their minions were there within 5 minutes for which Megamind was grateful. Lianne walked in the secret entrance straight to the computer and pulled up the scan of the poison. She gasped. "This is a well-known poison among Sarylian communities. And it is deadly." Her face went pale. She ran to Roxanne "But she is still breathing. How?..." Suddenly she started running all over the lair and shouting commands to Cloe and Nick and all three minions.

"What is going on?" Megamind asked, noticing that Cloe and Nick seemed to understand Lianne's train of thought and he was the only one out of the loop.

Lianne answered while she worked "Well you see on Sarylia everyone who went through high school chemistry was required to memorize how to make the antidotes to several poisons including this one. I thought it was pointless except as a practice exercise, since reblogaal kills almost instantly. But I taught it to Cloe and Nick when they were in high school anyways and I'm so glad I did, because apparently it does not kill humans instantly. But we must hurry because I have no idea how long it does take to kill humans."

"Alright, what can I do?" Megamind asked his aunt.

"I believe the six of us have it handled." She glanced at him and saw the look on his face. "You should go to your wife and talk to her. I've heard stories of that helping those who are near death, to hear the voice of their loved ones." She silently added " _and perhaps it will help calm your nerves."_

Megamind simply nodded and ran to Roxanne's side, apparently agreeing with his aunt. Lianne looked back at him for a moment remembering what he said " _but the man thought it was me"_ She realized she had almost lost her nephew whom she had only recently found out was alive. She shook herself and focused on her work.

Megamind set back down by Roxanne and took her hand in his. "Roxanne, My beloved Roxanne I'm here. We're working on a way to save you. Just hold on till it is finished. Just hold on." Megamind caught his breath as he looked at her pale but beautiful face. "You risked your life for mine. You saved me. Again. Oh Roxanne please don't die. I need to apologize to you. I've been so wrapped up in looking for Minion's killer. And you have been so loving and patient. But you were right I wanted Revahnge. But now all I want is to protect you. I'm sorry darling." Megamind kissed Roxanne's forehead. "I'll have to continue trying to find the man who did this, But I promise to rest and to include you in what I'm doing. Only I need you to get better. So hold on Roxanne. I love you."

* * *

"Megamind Wake up." Megamind felt a tap on his shoulder and heard Cloe's voice. "It's morning and Roxanne is safe." At that he sat bolt upright.

"Roxanne?" He asked.

Cloe laughed "We finished the antidote about an hour after you fell asleep last night. We gave it to Roxanne and waited till she showed signs of improvement. We all went to our own guest rooms, but none of us had the heart to wake you up and make you go to your room. You looked so sweet there sleeping by Roxanne's side and holding her hand. She will probably wake up soon herself, but for right now why don't you join us for breakfast and tell us what happened. Andrew made pancakes."

Megamind got up to follow, but he glanced back at Roxanne. The color had come back into her cheeks and she was breathing evenly. He was so happy she was alright.

Megamind sat down to breakfast with the others, and after three pancakes and a cup of coffee, he told them what happened. Everyone was quite for a while after he finished.

"So you have no idea who this man is or why he would want to kill you?" Nick asked finally.

"No. I don't know what his purpose is. None of what he does makes sense! Why would he kidnap minion only to blow up the satellite when I found him? Then why would he decide to kill me too? The clear thing is he knows a lot about my technology. But apparently, he knows about technology I am unaware of as well. It is very mind boggling." Megamind said.

Lianne spoke up. "Well I know one thing at least. That is that you Megamind, need to stay in hiding if he thinks you're dead we should let him, so that he doesn't come after you again." Megamind opened his mouth to protest but Lianne fixed him with a stern gaze. He shut his mouth again.

"Yes, I believe you are right." He said and flipped his watch to invisible. "I will stay invisible or disguised from now until we track this man down. In the mean time I will work on creating a portal device like the one I saw he had. Then perhaps I can also trace the energy it uses once I know how it works." Megamind paused. There was something he was forgetting. "Oh!" He said and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV.

As if on cue what appeared on the screen was a police officer being interviewed on the news. "I Saw Roxanne Blue Run by with Megamind in her arms saying she was in a big hurry to the lair. He was unconscious and she seemed very worried."

The clip was cut off and the reporter Nathan Nelson appeared on the screen "Still no word from Roxanne or Megamind about what exactly happened, but all of us in Metro City are hoping that our Hero is alright. This is Nathan Nelson with KMCP news channel 8.

Megamind turned the TV off. After a moment he said. "I think one of us should disguise as Roxanne and go report that I am dead"

"Not one of you." A voice said behind him. "I'm completely fine now, I'll do the report myself."

"Roxanne! You're awake!" Megamind went over to his wife and kissed her on the lips, forgetting she couldn't see him. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Roxanne said looking where she thought his eyes would be. She turned to look at the group. "I will go make that report about Megamind's death. I'm the experienced reporter, and I'm me, so I should go."

"Megamind knew she was right, but he was worried. "Are you sure Roxanne? What if you're the next target?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I only know I can make it convincing enough for that… Killer!" Roxanne had an angry look, then it past. "I'll take a few brainbots with me for safety if you want me to, but I better go soon."

* * *

Minion saw Riley approach and he surfaced. "Hey Minion, I'm sorry about yesterday. I shouldn't have even thought that about Megamind." She said. Minion gave a slight smile to show his forgiveness. "Anyways, to make it up to you I fixed the Satellite so we can get the KMCP News channel and find out what is going on." She said smiling.

She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Roxanne was on the screen doing a report. It made minion so happy to hear her voice again!... Until he noticed the look on her face and realized what she was saying.

"Our dear hero Megamind was killed last night by a poisonous dart. The man who shot him remains unknown at this point but the other Sarylians believe he may also be responsible for the kidnapping and death of Minion these past few weeks. Here is a picture of him from a security monitor. If anyone sees…" Minion stared blankly at the TV. The headline read "Metro City Hero Murdered" Minion saw the tears rolling down Roxanne's face. His best friend was dead.

* * *

 **Please review, and have a wonderful day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! Thank you for still reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D**

* * *

Riley left Minion to himself for the day. She wanted to comfort him, but she knew what it was like to lose a best friend. More than a best friend really, minions and sarylians had a deeper connection. When she lost her minion and her parents, she wanted to be left to herself, at least at first. So, that's what she would do for Minion, then she would try to talk to him later.

For a couple of days, she left him alone and worked on fixing her ship. Then she decided to talk to him. She found him in the living room watching the news. She grabbed the remote and turned it off. "Hey Minion… How are you doing?"

"fine." He said, then looked at her. "But then, you know that is a lie because you've been through this before."

"yeah." She said. "Honestly, I'm not so sure I'm fine, and it's been over three years. There isn't anything like the bond between a sarylian and a minion."

"mmm" minion hummed his agreement. "The weird thing is, it doesn't feel like he's gone. I keep catching myself thinking he is going to come find me or else that I need to go back and help him. I can't believe he is actually… dead.."

"I know. I felt so empty inside when Minion was killed in that accident." Riley sighed. "I'm glad I found you though. It has been nice to have a minion around again, even if we haven't spent much time together… maybe… since we've both lost those close to us... We can have each other."

Minion saw the deep sadness and longing in her eyes. The years without a minion… without anyone, had taken their toll on her. He chose his words carefully. "you know I wouldn't be able to replace your minion, don't you? Like you said, nothing can replace that connection… But I will gladly be your first friend. It isn't good for you to be alone like this, cut off from the world."

"You mean that? You'll be my friend?" Happiness started to show in her eyes.

Minion smiled slightly. "Of course! When you get you ship fixed and take me back to Metro City, you can just stay with us!"

Riley looked taken aback. "We couldn't just stay here? I mean all my stuff is here… and… well… I just can't go back to living among other people! What if they hate me?"

Minion looked sympathetic "That is exactly why you should come. To see that you can live among people again and they won't hate you." Minion smiled encouragingly, then he frowned slightly. "Besides that, I can't stay here. Roxanne needs me, now more than ever. I have to get back so I can protect her in case she's the next target of the evil genius. It is what Megamind would want."

Riley seemed unsure. Finally, she sighed and said, "Your right. Roxanne needs you, and I need to face my fear. I'll finish work on the ship by tomorrow morning."

Minion saw on her face that she didn't like what she was saying. He was glad that she agreed though. "Thank you." He said simply.

* * *

Megamind was becoming a pro at invisible living. Though he stayed in his own home, he didn't take any chances, since he knew the villain could hack into his security system. It really didn't hinder him that much. he spent the time working on building a portal device and figuring out it's energy signature. After two days of that Megamind had it built and figured out. The next day he would test it and attempt to trace the energy of the portal that villain had made, but that night he needed to rest. He had learned his lesson about sleeping when he needed it.

As his head hit the pillow that night, he was instantly asleep. Right away he was having a dream, and the weird part was that he knew that he was dreaming. He was walking along a beach and the sun was bright. He liked out in the ocean and saw a couple of fish playing in the water near the shore. He recognized them as Minion and Sara. "Minion!" he called, excited. Minion glanced over and saw him, then he swam full speed toward the shore and leaped out of the water. Suddenly he was in his gorilla suit, and Sara disappeared.

"Sir! It's really you!" Minion exclaimed, enveloping him in a very real feeling bear hug. "you haven't been in any of my dreams in a long time! But then, this still is just a dream, in real life, you were killed." He said sadly.

"What are you talking about Minion, this is my dream, and you are the one who was killed! What I want to know is, why were you on a date with Sara in my dream?" Megamind asked puzzled, and slightly offended.

"Well since I was having a lucid dream, I thought I would practice asking her out, since I'll be able to come back to Metro City soon. Though of course it's better to have this time with you, since you won't be there when I come back." Minion replied, his voice cracking.

"Minion, you're not making any sense. I am in Metrocity, and you can't come back! You are dead, I saw the explosion!" Megamind said with tears in his eyes. "it was my fault! When I contacted you it set the self-destruct sequence off. That villain had the system wired and I didn't check. I was so close to saving you." At that point Megamind was fully crying "I'm so sorry Minion."

Minion was smiling. "I knew you weren't the one who put in that awful lonely place! It wasn't your fault. And I'm okay, Riley saved me just in time. I only wish I had been able to get back in time to stop you from being killed." Minion replied, frowning again.

"You are a true friend, you fantastic fish. The good news is I wasn't killed either. Roxanne saved me, she was disguised as me she saved my life. Thankfully she is safe, the poison dart would have killed me instantly, but for her our friends and family were able to make an antidote in time." Megamind said. "Who is Riley?" He asked after a pause.

"She is a young sarylian woman who grew up on planet. Her parents and minion died in an accident a few years ago, and shortly after that she ran away from home because people were unkind to her, and has lived by herself on earth for three years, and we didn't even know it! You'll meet her tomorrow though if you really are alive, because she is fixing her ship so that I can come back to take care of Roxanne, and I think I've convinced her to stay with us."

Megamind looked at him as realization struck him. "I couldn't dream this up." he muttered. He had had some pretty strange dreams in his lifetime, but nothing quite like this. "Minion, you really are alive aren't you! And this is a real conversation we are having in a dream!" He said excitedly.

"How is that possible?" Minion asked, trusting his genius friend to figure it out.

Suddenly they were standing in Megamind's thinking room in the lair, surrounded by pieces of paper hung on strings. Megamind paced back and forth. "It must be the connection we share as Sarylian and minion. Remember how Nick and Chloe each had shared dreams with their minions, even though they had never met? This must be something like that!" as Megamind spoke, the hanging pictures around them changed to reflect his thought process.

"But Sir, you and I have met before." Minion said, raising his eyebrow.

"Obviously I know that Minion! Honestly it's like you'd never seen my intellect in action before!" He exclaimed. "I think it has to do with the length of time we've been apart. You see it's been about three or four weeks since you were kidnapped. Can you think of anytime in our entire lives that we've been apart for that long?" Megamind asked Minion.

"No, the longest we ever spent apart is one week." Minion replied promptly.

"Exactly, so it must be that if we are apart for so long, our connection reestablishes itself through our dreams! Fascinating!" Megamind exclaimed, thinking of possibilities, and wondering what they could accomplish with such a telepathic connection.

Megamind and Minion spent a long time talking together after that, catching each other up on what had happened over the last few weeks and trying to figure why someone would kill both of them and what their next move was. "One thing is clear to me Minion, you can't come back to Metrocity yet. I myself am in hiding so that the killer won't know I survived. You should do the same for now. I don't want you to put yourself in danger unnecessarily." Megamind said, looking into Minion's eyes.

"You got it Boss." Minion said, not very excitedly. "Only, you have to let me know as soon as you need me."

"You've got it Minion." Megamind said. Suddenly Minion was gone. "Minion?" He exclaimed, then realized that Minion had probably woken up, for some reason though, he had an uneasy feeling. at that moment he felt himself being shaken. His dream faded away and he opened his eyes to find Roxanne leaning over him a look of concern on her face. "Roxanne?" he questioned, both to find out why she was waking him up and to let her know that she was successful, since he was still invisible.

"You were calling Minion. Was it a nightmare?" She asked

"Not a nightmare, a blessing!" He said with an excited laugh, then he kissed her on the cheek. "Minion is alive!" He told her. "Come on we've got work to do!"


End file.
